


Carried Away

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: A hand rested gently on Aziraphale's shoulder and he looked up, snatching back what little energy he could. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking up at Azreal. "I got carried away."
Series: Ficlet Omens [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Carried Away

Aziraphale poured reckless amounts of healing energy into Abel's dying body. "Live," he whispered. "Please live." It was no use. The energy was going somewhere, but Eve's son wasn't responding to it.

A hand rested gently on Aziraphale's shoulder and he looked up, snatching back what little energy he could. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking up at Azreal. "I got carried away."

Azreal nodded. "I will take care of him now."

Aziraphale lifted Abel in his arms and held him out. Azreal took the boy and cradled him close, small and pale against the black robes. Void-like wings wrapped around the pair, and then they were gone.

As God's voice boomed down, enquiring what had happened, Aziraphale quietly withdrew. He curled up in the shelter of a tree and mourned the bright light and life cut suddenly short. He ought, he supposed, to find where the energy had gone, but he was so weary, and it was only healing energy. What harm could it do?

***

Far to the east, a woman who had been left for dead opened her eyes with a gasp and saw her injuries heal themselves for the first time.

Her name was Andromache.


End file.
